My Little Men Recovered
by HollowBerry103
Summary: Spending time at the Rockbell's had always been fun. And seeing Winry was definitely a bonus... "Silly Boys..." K . ENJOY the family cuteness! :)


_(New idea! Here you go! I don't own anything. R&R! :3 )_

_**-My little men-**_

**-Chapter 1-**

The sunshine came through the curtains, Edward moaned as he rolled on his side slapping Al in the face.

'Ouch! Brother that hurt!' Al grumbled as he sat up on the bed pushing the covers off of him self.

'Mommy...' Ed mumbled tuning over again, kicking Al as he slipped off the bed.

'Ouch.' he said as he walked out of the room and into the hall, he knocked on Trisha's door.

'Mom's asleep.' he thought out loud; he opened the door and slipped in he walked over to his mom's bed and climbed in.

Trisha woke as Al snuggled up next to her; she enveloped Al in a tight loving hug.

Al giggled as she kissed his head, running her fingers through his soft hair. 'Hey little man.' she smiled.

'Sorry i woke you, but Ed kept kicking me.' he said hugging her tightly.

'It's okay, sweetheart. You're brother moves a lot in his sleep.' she said. 'He can't stop moving, just like your dad.' she smiled.

Al laughed. 'That's true.'

They snuggled up and closed their eyes.

'I love you, mommy.' Al breathed a heavy but content sigh.

'Love you too, my little man.' she said.

Ed shot up straight sweating from head to toe, his eyes filled with horror. A sob escaped his raw throat, as he slipped out of bed and ran to his mom's room.

'Mommy?' he said opening the door; Al sat up and said.

'Bother?' when he saw Ed's face he looked worriedly at his mom and pushed on her shoulder trying to wake her.

Trisha sat up and looked at Ed.

'Ed? What's wrong?' she asked slipping out of bed she opened her arms telling him to come as she sat on the floor.

Tears slide down his face as he ran to his mom, tightly hugging her sobbing.

'What's wrong Ed?' Al asked hopping off the bed and standing in front of his brother and mom, Al had never seen Ed this scared before.

And it scared him.

'Uhu- uhhh, M-mommy! -Uhhhh!' he chocked out, Al stared as his eyes started to tear up, Trisha opened her other arm and pulled Al into the hug.

Trisha sat with the boys sobbing loudly patting their backs; kissing Ed's head she asked. 'Bad dream?'

Ed nodded still sobbing and hugged her tighter like if he let go she would disappear.

After a bit Ed calmed down a bit and said. 'I-i dreamed y-you d-died!' he started to sob remembering the horror filled dream.

Al started to sob harder as he hugged his brother with one arm, the other holding his mom's shirt.

Their mom kept saying soothing words of comfort, rubbing their backs.

She hugged them till they stopped crying; after put them down holding their hands tightly.

They walked out to the hall and into Ed's and Al's room.

'Now we have to eat and then we are going to Sara's, my little men.' she smiled walking over to the dresser and pulling out cloths for them.

Ed took a pair of black shorts with a white shirt that had orange sleeves, and he slipped on his shoes.

(Picture on Pro!)

Trisha past Al a pair of blue shorts and a light green shirt and she left the room to start breakfast, Al slipped his pants on and his shirt over his head and got stuck while in the process.

Ed sniffled, but started to laugh as Al walked around trying to get his shirt over his head.

Edward took Al's hand and stopped him from moving, he pulled on the shirt and out pop Al's head.

'You okay Al?' Ed asked ruffling his hair a bit, Al slapped his hand away.

'Brother! I'm only younger by a year!' Al huffed, pouting at his brother.

Ed laughed as Al puffed out his cheeks, Ed pocked Al's cheeks and he puffed air and spit into Ed's face.

'HEY, ALPHONSE!' Edward yelled wiping his face then tackling Alphonse to the floor; Al laughed, Ed joined in after a minute.

'Boys! Come and eat!' Their mother called.

The boys looked at each other and grinned.

'Race ya!' Ed yelled as he ran ahead, Al stumbled behind him running into the hall after Ed.

They ran down the hall then turned and slammed into the wall, falling on each other again.

'OUCH!' Ed yelled rubbing his head but still smiling, happily crushing his brother to death.

'Ow, Ow, OW! Brother!-You're!-CUSHING ME!' Al yelled pushing his brother off of him.

They laughed hard clutching their stomachs and walked slowly into the kitchen, not noticing the cut on Edward's head or the cut on Alphonse's calf.

'What happen to you two?' she asked pulling out the first aid kit and setting it on the table and taking the boys by the hand and sitting them at the table.

'We were racing!' Alphonse exclaimed proudly, grinning eyes close.

'We hit a wall!' Ed laughed, scratching the back of his head.

'Let's hope you didn't hurt the wall.' she laughed, taking out a band-aid and sticking it on Ed's forehead.

'Looks like Al's cut is bigger.' Trisha frowned, taking a patch and sticking it on his cut and putting tape on it.

'There! All down. Now you can eat and we can go.' she smiled turning back to the food on the stove.

Trisha and the boys walked hand in hand, down the road next to them was the stone wall.

Ed and Al saw Winry sitting under the tree, they looked at each other and grinned.

'Mom we're goin' to see Winry!' and they ran off in the direction of the tree.

They stopped running and came up behind the tree and walked slowly around.

'Bahhhhhhh!' they yelled, Winry jumped and stood up and yelled. 'You idiots! You scared me!'

'That was the point.' Ed said plainly, staring at her with a bored expression.

'Hello Winry!' Al smiled hugging Winry, she hugged him back.

Ed stared at them, a tugging feeling at his heart made him frown.

'Nothing for me?' he asked looking at Winry, with hopeful eyes.

'Sure! Hi Ed.' She said jumping on him, tackling him to the ground.

Ed blushed and sat there still she got off and he stood still blushing.

'So? What do you want to do?' she asked, smiling at Ed.

Ed's face burned again, but he looked at Al and said. 'Tag! Your it Win!' Ed laughed touching her arm and running.

Al ran off in the other direction grinning, yelling back at Winry. 'Winry! Catch me if you can-!'

'Ahhhhhhhhhhh!' Winry ran after Alphonse; she ran up to him touching his back, and running over to where Ed was.

'Wait up!' Al yelled, running over to where Ed and Win were talking.

'Your slow.' she said boredly.

'Shut up, Winry! I am not short!' Edward barked, glaring at her.

'I wasn't talking to you! And I _**never**_ said you were short!' she laughed.

'SURE.' he said ignoring her.

'Whatever, Ed.' she said.

After playing for a while they fell asleep under the big tree.

Ed had Winry leaning on his right arm and Al on his left arm sleeping soundly.

**End.**

_(Well what you think? R&R! Ask if more is wanted P.M me or R.S. :3 )_


End file.
